In order to expand the areas of use and in order to reduce the production costs, attempts are made to produce semiconductor components in ever smaller structural sizes. By way of example, the backlighting of the keys of mobile telephones requires very small luminescence diodes.
Luminescence diode housings with an installation area dimensioned as 0402 (corresponding to 0.5 mm×1.0 mm) and a device height of 400 μm–600 μm have become available in the meantime. See the data sheet from FAIRCHILD SEMICONDUCTOR® concerning the QTLP690C-x design. The corresponding device concept is described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,280.
A further reduction of the device height is extremely difficult with the conventionally available housing concepts.